Ninja World Nightmare
by Ryoko Lover 4-ever
Summary: 2 years after the WRC the gang goes to 'Ninja World' to relax. But something is wrong...the Rubberrobos are back and are trying to take over 'Ninja World'...again. And what's wrong with Erika?
1. Unexpected Movie

**COUPLES: **Ikki/Erika, Brass/Medabee, Karen/Koji 

Let's just say that the Rubberrobos are still in business.

This story is dedicated to Jedi-And...(I'll try to put lots of Brass and Medabee parts)

And I don't own the movie part idea....Jedi-And does it was his idea first.....I used it with his permission. It came from his story **'Robo Romance'**.You should really read his storys if you like Medabee/Brass.

WRC= World Robattle Championship

**Ninja World Nightmare  
**By: Ryoko Lover 4-ever_  
I don't own Medabots...for now....*evil grin*_

**'Unexpected Movie'**

It had been 2 years since the WRC and all the worlds medabots had been under control by Dr. Meda-evil. The WHOLE gang (A/N: Screws, Henry, Rintaro, ect. and all the medabots), now almost 13 (but Henry), were going to 'Ninja World' to celebrate their victory over Dr. Meda-evil. Even after what happened last time they were there. ~_~

"It's nice to take a break every once in awhile. I've been robattleing too much. " sighed Ikki

"YOU !!! I've been doing all the work...and all 'you' do is sit and watch. 'YOU' !!!" yelled Medabee, by then everyone in a 5 mile radius was looking at them.

"Um...guys....Now's not the time fight. We're suppose to enjoy ourselves remember...not fight." said Brass.

Over the past 2 years, Medabee, had lost his crush on Oceana and now had a crush on Brass, everyone knew he did but he was too proud to admit it.

"Okay...whatever you say, Brass." he said without fighting back. At that moment Medabee and Brass were standing next to each other and then there was a bright flash....from Erika's camera. 

"Medabee and Brass sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage." everybody recited 

"HEY !!!" both Medabee and Brass said at the same time. "WHAT'S WITH THE PICTURE !!!"

"I just want to capture every moment here. And this is a good start." replied Erika

After what seemed like 20 minutes, actually it was 20 minutes. They made their way to the 'Ninja Theater' were they played a 'new, interesting, action packed, show' said the critic's. They gave it 2 thumbs up. So they had to see what the fuss was about. 

"I wonder what it's about ???" asked Spyke

"I don't know we'll....HAVE TO FIND OUT !!!" yelled Samantha....very impatient with him.

"Come on guys. The show is going to be starting soon." said Henry

They all walked in and took a seat in about the middle of the seating area. The medabots sat in front of the humans. The lights dimmed and the announcer came on stage.

"Welcome ladies, gentleman, and medabots of all kind to the 'Ninja Theater'. Todays show isn't a production but a movie. Before we start, does anyone here know the 2 medabots, Medabee and Brass, and their medafighters, Ikki and Erika ???"

A few raised their hands....mainly around Ikki and Erika.

"Where are they going with this ???" whispered Ikki. "I don't know" replied Erika.

"Looks like a few of you do. Well 2 years ago, the Rubberrobos took control of 'Ninja World' and they rescued it from the evil clutches of the Rubberrobos....we have many cameras around the park and we caught it all on tape. This is their story. As you will see they didn't get along very well at first but they put that aside and worked together to save 'Ninja World' "

A screen came down and a movie started....from when they first entered the park that first day 2 years ago.

"They wouldn't." said Medabee "They would..." replied Brass.

While the movie played....something was happening backstage....

"This movie is a big hit...we need to make a sequel to it....we would get even MORE hits and money !"

"Yeah but how ???"

"We use the same characters and get the Rubberobos to help with it."

"What if they say 'no' ???"

"WILL YOU BE POSITIVE FOR ONCE !!! I've got all that figured out. I'll pay the Rubberrobos a lot of money and the others won't even know. HAHAHAHA !!!"

"o_O' Whatever you say."

At that time the movie finished....Ikki, Erika, Brass, and Medabee all wanted to get out of that theater REALLY fast.

"So how did you all enjoy it ???" said the announcer who came back out. They all shouted really loud.

"Well I see you really liked it. Today only we have a surprise for you."

Ikki and Erika were getting really scared.....

"Right here, in this theater....are Ikki, Erika, and their medabots !!!" she shouted, then some spotlights came on and were pointing at them. Everybody looked at them...staring at them like they were Hollywood stars....which they kinda were....

"AH !!!" all four of them shouted and ran for their dear lifes....

After about 30 minutes of running from the mob of fans, they finally lost them.

"Well....that...was...a....nice...exercise..." panted Erika

"You....said...it..." replied Medabee

"HEY !!! WAIT UP GUYS !!!" they heard a shout in the distance...it was Samantha.

After they caught up with them, they went to get a drink and sit and talk.

"So did that really happen ???" asked Henry

"Yep....everything...." said Erika while shaking her head.

"I think you were great, Ikki" said Karen

Ikki started blushing "Really ??? You think so, Karen ???"

_'He's like a love sick puppy. It makes me sick.'_ thought Erika and Koji. For about 1 year, Erika has had a crush on Ikki and only Medabee, Brass, Henry, Samantha, and Koji knew. Koji wished that Karen and Ikki could see that someone liked them other than each other.

"Come on guys. Lets forget that movie and enjoy the rest of our day. We're burning daylight." said Medabee, he knew Koji and Erika were getting mad....and when they get mad...they get DANGEROUS !

"Medabee's right we have the rest of the day. Let's not let the movie get to us."

After that they split up and would meet back at the front gate at 5:00.

**~5:05~**

"What took you guys so long ??? We've been waiting for 10 minutes !!!" said Samantha, she was with the rest of the screws and Henry.

"Sorry but Medabee and Ikki got into another fight." replied Koji

"Where is Medabee ???" asked Henry

"He left after the fight....probably to look for Brass or someone else to fight." said Ikki

"HEY !!!" at that moment they heard Medabee...along with Brass.

"See...what did I tell you ???" said Ikki

"Hey." said Brass catching her breath. She looked around and counted. "Where's Ms. Erika ???"

"I don't know I thought she was with you" said Henry and Karen at the same time.

"Nope. At about 2pm she disappeared and we thought she either went to find you guys or went home." said Medabee

"Why would she go home ???" asked Spyke everyone looked at Brass....

"Um...uh....Ms. Erika as been having....uh...some problems and might want to be alone, that's why she came here today, to be active and be around other people and to try to get over it. I'm not allowed to tell you why though" she said quietly

"Let's call her house to see if she is home." stated Henry. They called her house, using Karin's cellphone, but her mom said she wasn't home.

"I guess we have to look for her...wherever she might be..." said Sloan after being quite for so long.

"We better hurry....the park closes in 50 minutes." said Henry

They then started looking around the park.

~What happened to Erika ??? Will the Rubberrobos do the job ? And what job is it ??? And will Medabee tell Brass his love for her ??? Find out next chapter of 'Ninja World Nightmare'~


	2. More Disappearances

Cool....I update after....um....*starts counting*....um....about 9 months......9 MONTHS !!!! AHHHHHHHHH !!!!

But I got my idea back....well sorta....

I was inspired to write this by: My summer break, Linkin Park's CD 'Reanimation', and Michelle Branch's CD 'Hotel Paper'.

I edited the first chapter....I didn't change much....It won't matter if you go back to read it.

**Ninja World Nightmare  
**By: Ryoko Lover 4-ever  
_No....Me don't own Medabots._

**'More Disappearances'**

Everybody split into groups to look for Erika so they could cover more ground. They would meet at the front gate in 30 minutes if they did or didn't find anything.

The groups were: 1) Ikki, Medabee, Brass. 2) Koji, Karen, and their medabots. 3) Samantha, Spyke, Sloan, and their medabots. 4) Rintaro, Henry, and Kantaroth. Much to Ikki's displeasure.

"Darn I wanted to be paired up with Karen. Just my luck." sighed Ikki

"Now's not the time to be depressed over Karen....we have more important issues at hand." said Medabee "If you have forgotten we're looking for Erika."

"I wonder where she could have gotten to. I hope she's okay." said a worried Brass

"If I know her she's probably on some big scoop. Or she could have been have mobbed by fans of the movie. Or she forgot what time it was. Or she could've been kidnapped by the Rubberrobo's." Ikki looked to the faces of Medabee and Brass who were looking at him in shock.

"What ?!?!? It could happen."

"We'd rather not think about that, stupid." stated Medabee

"Who are calling stupid you pile of junk."

"Why I outta !!!"

"Guys, guys, guys. Now is not the time to have one of your fights." calmly stated Brass

Of course they really didn't hear her....

Everyone else wasn't having any luck. But they were doing better than Ikki and Medabee.

**40 minutes later**

"Where are they ? They were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago." said Koji "The park closes in 10 minutes."

"Great...now we have 4 missing." said Henry

"ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION !!! The park closes in 5 minutes. Please start making your way to the front gate." said a voice over the intercom

"Oh great....Now what do we do ? We can't leave without them. Can we ?" said Rintaro

"Of course we can." replied Samantha "Heck maybe they already left."

"Let's just wait another 5 minutes maybe they'll show up in that time." came Henry. Everyone agreed...but if they already left....Samantha was SO going to kill them.

***Back with Ikki & Co.***

"Ikki what time is it ?" asked Medabee

"Hold on.....um....5:55pm....AH !!! 5:55. We should have been at the front gates 15 minutes ago. We should go back...one of them might have found something." said Ikki panicking.....trying not to think what everyone would do to him.

"Mr. Ikki ! Over here !!!" shouted Brass

Ikki looked up to see Brass about 5 feet away holding something. He rushed up to her to see what she wanted.

"What is it, Brass ?" he said while Medabee came up from behind him.

"It's Erika's notepad. She's been here."

"But why would she drop it ? Doesn't she write her stories in there ?" asked Medabee

"Yes she does.....And she would notice too if she dropped it. Now I'm really starting to get worried." came the sad voice of Brass

"Don't worry we'll find her. RIGHT Ikki ?"

"Huh....right sure. Maybe she's inside this building since her pad was right in front of the door." he said "Let's go."

***With everyone else***

"They can't be here....or else they WOULD be here." said Koji as the gang left the park.

"Yeah....but what if they got into trouble while inside ? Then what ?" said the worried voice of Karen

"Then we'll just have wait 'till tomorrow. If they don't show up by tomorrow we'll call the police." stated Henry.

At that they all went their separate ways.

***You know who***

"Please don't tell me we just walked into the Ninja Funhouse." asked Medabee

"We did..." replied Ikki. In front of them were three passageways....

"Okay....I'll go one way, Brass you go another way, and Medabee the last way. Let's just see where they go....Erika had to have taken one."

They went their ways....each seeing something different. Disordered mirrors, things popping out of the floors, walls, and the ceiling, moving floors, endless doors, ect. They were just looking around when they heard this creepy laugh, all of them were trying to figure out where it was coming from...and didn't look where they were going....***BAM***.....They walked into each other. Ouch.

"Ow...that hurt....What happened ?" said Ikki...looking up from where he was lying he saw both Brass and Medabee on the floor as well.

"Darn it, Ikki. Why don't you watch where your going ?" said Medabee getting up and helping Brass up.

"Why don't _you_ watch where _your_ going." he replied back hotly.

"Would you guy's stop fighting for once ! Please !" said Brass "Did anyone find anything ?"

Both boy's shook their heads.

"Did anyone else hear that creepy laugh ?" asked Ikki

"Sure did....I don't think I've ever heard anything like that before...." as Medabee said that, they heard the laugh again. It was coming from the left. They moved to the wall to hear it better. As they were pressing their faces closer to the wall...it stated to move.

"Oh no...." came the voice of Ikki.

The wall suddenly moved all the way and let the little groups to see the other side.

"Where are we ?" stated Medabee

"I don't know..." replied Brass. They stated to look around when they spotted something pink looking around a corner. It was Erika !

"ERIKA !!!" shouted all 3 of them

~What was that creepy laugh ? What's Erika been doing this entire time ? Find out next chapter ! (I sound creepy myself)~

~Finally done....No not all the way....Sorry this chapter was short.....I'll try to update soon....I want to get this done as soon as I can....Don't want to lose the idea again. ^_^ ~


	3. Fighting Among Friends

*taps foot* It doesn't make sense....In all of my stories you guys say that you want 'Ninja World Nightmare' to go on...but when it finally updates you guys barely review. Was it a sucky chapter or did no one read that chapter ? Oh well.

...I just realized that the one year mark is coming up for this story...AND IT'S NOT FINISHED !!! AH !!!

**CALLING ALL MEDABOT WRITERS:** If any Medabot writers have any Medabot stories that they want on my website...PLEASE email me or say so in a review...I really want some more stories on my website.

**Ninja World Nightmare  
**By: Ryoko Lover 4-ever  
_Um...let us see...no_

**'Fighting Among Friends'**

"ERIKA !!!" shouted all 3 of them.

At the sound of her name and at such a high voice level, Erika jumped up, turned around and shhhed them.

"What are you guys doing?" said Erika in a high whisper "Do you want them to catch us?"

"What was that?" "I don't know...Let's go check it out." said a few voices from the corner.

"Now you did it !!!" whispered Erika "Quick...Let's hide over there !!!"

Erika pushed...or should I say shoved...Metabee, Brass, and Ikki behind a wall in the little hallway and told them to be quite.

"See anything ?" said a voice

"No...nothing. Maybe it's rats. You know how loud they squeak." came the reply

"I don't know...It didn't sound like rats to me...I could have sworn..." said the other person who came in the direction of the gang.

"Come on...we don't have time for this...we have to see the boss."

"Alright, alright...I'm coming." and the two people walked away.

"That was close..." said Erika as she walked out from behind the wall.

"Now...what are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing....Do you have any idea what time it is?" said Ikki

Erika looked at her watch...it read 6:15pm.

"6:15 !!! hehe...I forgot to check the time..."

"Yeah and since you were late to the gate...We all split up to look for you...We thought you were in trouble." said Ikki with a little worry in his voice.

"Oh really..." said Erika sarcastically.

"Yeah...we found your notepad on the ground in front of the funhouse and we thought you had been kidnapped...At least Ikki thought that...Brass and I didn't." said Metabee

Erika blushed at this _'Was he really worried about me? D__oubt it...He probably wanted me to be kidnapped so he can look heroic in front of Karin...Well I can hope...can't I?' _

"So why are you here?" asked Metabee

"I saw this weird looking character outsidethe funhouse and he was being really sneaky....like he was looking around to see if someone was following him. He went into a secret entrance on the side of the house...so I decided to follow him. I found out that he his a Rubberrobo and I believe that the Robo's are planning something...unfortunately...I wasn't able to find out what because YOU GUYS DECIDED TO SHOUT MY NAME !!!" she shouted the last part...she sounded ticked...

"Sorry...geez...and we were worried." said Ikki sarcastically.

"Well you didn't have to...as you can see I'm just fine..."

"How were we supposed to know huh ? We're not psychic !!!"

Ikki and Erika started to fight again...and it looked like they were getting off topic too...cause they said something about a 'teddy bear'....???....

Metabee and Brass just stared at them...

"You know...it's kinda interesting to watch them...They should make a movie out of this." whispered Metabee to Brass.

"I think we should break them up...it looks like they could start punching soon..." whispered Brass 

"I doubt it...but I guess we should." 

"Come on guys...you need to stop fighting...in case you've forgotten...everybody is waiting for us." said Metabee trying to break them up. 

"Metabee's right...we should leave...who knows if those Robo's will come back." stated Brass 

"Fine, fine, fine..." said Ikki 

"But I'm not done here...We need to know what the Rubberrobo's are planning." stated Erika 

"_We_ ? Who's this _we_ ? _We_ are leaving right now !!!" said Ikki as he grabbed Erika's arm. 

"No _we_ are not !!! This might be important !!! What if they want to take over the world again ?" 

"Without Dr. Meda-evil ? Very unlikely. If you remember...he went with Pro. Hushi and hasn't been seen since." 

"And who say's they might have a new leader." 

"STOP IT !!! Would you guys stop fighting for once !!!" yelled Metabee 

"Fine...How about _you_ leave and _I_ stay." stated Erika 

"Why are you SO difficult ?!?!" stated Ikki 

"This is never going to end is it ?" said Brass 

"The park is closed Erika..._We_ need to go home..." 

"_You_ go home...._I'm_ staying....Now if you don't mind..." Erika yanked her arm away from Ikki, grabbed Brass and started walking down the hall. 

Ikki just stood there and watched Erika walk down the hall. 

"Why does she make everything so difficult ???" said Ikki in a agitated voice to no one in particular. 

"Come on Ikki...let's follow them..." said Metabee 

Ikki and Metabee started walking in the direction that Brass and Erika went in. 

"Erika....Do you have a cell phone with you?" said Ikki after they had been walking for a few minutes. 

"Not with me...why?" 

"So we can call somebody to tell them that we are okay....Remember what I said before....We all split up to look for you and we were supposed to meet up 30 minutes later...and well...we never showed up so who knows what they might be thinking....Just a little reinsurance for them would be nice." 

"You mean reinsurance for Karin..." whispered Erika so that Ikki couldn't hear...but unknown to her...he did hear. 

"What is your problem? You've been acting so weird lately..." 

"Oh....you _noticed_...." said Erika as she turned around to face Ikki. 

"God...here we go again..." said Metabee 

"Of course I noticed.....You're my best friend, Erika." 

"_BEST FRIEND_ !?!?! How can you say that....you've ignored me for the longest time and you're saying that we're _BEST FRIENDS_ !!!" yelled Erika...on the verge of tears. 

"Ignore you !!! How ?!?!" 

"How !?!?! HOW ?!?! Every time Karin is around...that's HOW !!!" 

"And ?" 

"Not good...This is SO not good." stated Brass 

"You really want to know !!! Fine...I'll tell you !!! See...I'm jealous of Karin." said Erika....starting to cry. 

"Jealous ?" whispered Ikki 

"Jealous because she gets attention from everybody...especially from you Ikki." she took a deep breath "I like you Ikki...more than just a friend...But you've just been too busy with Karin and too busy ignoring me to notice." 

Everything was silent while everybody was taking in everything that Erika said. After a few moments of silence, Erika dropped to her knees and started to cry. No one knew what to do...Brass wanted to comfort her but Metabee stopped her. 

"Erika....I..." started Ikki but he didn't know what to say...he was stunned to say the least. 

"No...no...no...it's okay Ikki...." sniffled Erika as she stood up and wiped some of her tears away. 

"I'm so sorry to break up this little love fest but you guys are intruding..." said a person behind Erika. 

Erika turned around to find many people behind her.....The one in the white suit was most likely the leader. 

"Robo's..." he said in a quite voice then in a loud voice he said, "GET THEM !!!" 

"AH !!!" screamed Erika, Ikki, Brass, and Metabee. 

~Who is the guy in the white suit ? Why is he kidnapping our hero's ? How will they get out of this? And once everything has calmed down...what will Ikki say to Erika about what she said before ? Find out next time...(I've always wanted to say that ^_^)~ 

~See...I didn't lose the idea...And if you really want to know....I have three active projects going on at the moment. This chapter (Which is done...meaning that there are only two now), the next chapter for _'Missing...But Am I Missed?'_ (Yes...I have started writing the next chapter), and the little story that will tell what happened between chapter one and two of _'Missing...But Am I Missed'_ (I'm 75% done with it...I've been working on it since Aug.). These are just ACTIVE projects...I have many songfics....but I'm not really not working on them.~ 

~Reviews are nice and very welcome.~ 

~Next chapter coming (hopefully) soon.~ 


End file.
